Love Notes
by DreamOrNightmare
Summary: Humorous glimpses into the one-sided romance between our favorite blue hero and a particular pink-haired hedgehog. A collection of unrelated Sonamy one-shots. All genres. Requests are welcome!
1. Broken Bracelet

"Sonic! I finally found you!"

The pink-haired Hedgehog chimes, her pale green eyes immediately brightening with triumph once when they landed upon a shriveled, blue heap trying to conceal itself in the neighboring bushes.

The shrunken form froze in movement, silently praying to whatever God up in the heavens above to spare him some mercy. Perhaps if he didn't move, she'll think he's a blue rock or something close to what goes on in that small, empty canister Amy terms her brain.

"Sonic, I know that's you."

_Damn. _

Uncharacteristically slow, our blue hero uncoils from his crouching position, standing to his full height where he towers over Amy by noticeable inches. His emerald eyes grow wary as he spreads his palms, raising them over his head as if to tell the determined girl he has surrendered. Pointed ears lowered in act of forged submission, Sonic clears his throat, breaking the uncomfortable tension and the stern glare he was receiving from the pink, fuming Hedgehog.

"Uh, erm," he began, stammering out of entrenched fear. He was well aware of Amy's violent tantrums when provoked. He was even _victim. _"As much as I'll _love _to chat with you, I really gotta go—"

"Sonic. Wait." Amy intervened sharply, her gloved hands outstretching to him, much to his repulsion.

"—and plus, Tails needs me for some experiment he's been working on," he continued ranting, purposely ignoring her curt interruption, his gangly limbs readying to sprint for his young life.

"No! _Sonic!_"

Just as he was going to make a mad dash for it, he heard a distinct _crack _under the sole of his left shoe. Suddenly becoming uneasy, he glanced under his shoe. What he saw only strengthened his uneasiness. A colorful bracelet, crafted out of beads and trinkets, now severed in two halves, the homemade jewels shattered.

_Uh-oh. _

"Idiot!"

Before he could even lift his gaze, he heard soft whimpers ripple from the rosy-haired girl. He gulped. It only took seconds for the discreet sniffles to amend into loud, blubbering sobs.

"T-That was a bracelet I was going to give you! So you could remember me wherever you went…" Amy choked in between snivels, her hands striving to wipe away the tears collecting at the rims of her eyes to no avail as more proceeded. "B-But you ruined it!"

He scratched the back of his head anxiously. Put a villain in front him, sure, he could win in two strides. But put a crying girl in front of him and—he was utterly useless.

"A-Amy."

Only her vociferous cries responded to his miserable attempt of comfort.

"Amy, c'mon, stop crying. You know I'm no good at this sort of thing."

If anything, that only made her wail _louder._

His lanky shoulders stiffened as he came to one, _dreadful _conclusion.

"I-I'll—I'll," he mouth became defiant, stumbling on his words. He started again:

"I'll do _whatever _ya' say, just stop that, alright?"

In an instant, Amy's head snapped up from her quivering hands, her eyes shining with a new liveliness. "Really?"

He could have sworn he saw a mischievous glint in her eye before he nodded reluctantly.

Squealing, the delighted Hedgehog locked arms with him, tugging him off in a direction he _most certainly _did not want go in.

"First, we're going to have a tea party with Cream! Then we're going to make bracelets for everyone! What color do you think Shadow will like, Sonic?"

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? **

**It was 4AM in the motherfriggin' morning when I came up with this plot bunny and I just had to jot it down. Sorry if my writing lacks! ;-; **

**Also, I'm taking requests! So just leave your lil' Sonamy suggestion in the review section or feel free to PM me. ^.^ **

**I'll so appreciate it if you left me a review! c: **

**-Sincerely, DreamOrNightmare **


	2. An Oath to a Thief

**A/N: Urgh! Sometimes I really hate the SonAmy pairing. It's TOO one-sided! ;w; C'mon, Sonic, Amy gives you the eggs, it's time to give her _at least_ some of the bacon (lol, I got that from somebody's profile! xD) **

**Anyhoo, this is a snippet requested by anonymous reviewer to_ "make one where sonic likes amy." _Yesh. Not that much to go on, but this is what I pooped out! c:**

**Pwease enjoy! o3o**

* * *

The cobalt hedgehog, currently slouching negligently against the russet bark of a familiar tree, sighs heavily, his lively emerald eyes wilting with the heartrending pang of boredom. Weighing his head to the side, his irises dart over the vibrant flowers and the other alluring vegetation greedily inhabiting the damp ground under his very shoes, its untouched beauty quickly capturing Sonic's admiration.

Gazing at all the feral flowers, all ranging in colorful hues of a pale blue, a particular _rose _strings a cord in his mind. His expression creases with a twinge of irritation, a rare, small frown claiming his nimble features as opposed to the charismatic—sometimes a little _too _cocky—grin he usually wears.

Lately, since he last interfered with Egg_head's _most recent diabolical scheme, Amy has been acting _indifferently _towards him.

It began with a hushed glances, she would no longer greet him with loving embraces too personal for his liking, no longer would she pursue him in a eager chase of cat and mouse, nonetheless, she would barely acknowledge him with a faint mumble of 'Sonic,' instead of the typical high-pitched squealing he grew so accustomed to be blaring in his sensitive ears.

Could it be possible that Amy has _outgrew _him?

Suddenly hit with a tremor of unreasonable anxiousness, Sonic draws in a heavy breath, his brows furrowing further in a pool of uneasiness. Stretching his lanky legs in a fidgety habit, his eyes somehow found their way to his feminine counterpart a few yards away, whom seemed too occupied plucking the petals off of an indigo flower to detect his green-eyed stare.

.

.

.

"He loves me not." She yanked off a petal, a brief sneer catching her lips.

"He loves me," she resonated, this time in a much more reassuring tone, her pink ears perking.

But then her vivid, confident poise instantly dissolves upon realizing there was only one petal left. She glowered at the despised flower with soberly bleak eyes.

"He loves me _not_."

A look of knowing stroked Amy's round eyes as an unexpected gush of wind met her face with curt force and the vague flash of blue that skidded only a few feet away from her. Although, she was very puzzled to see it was no other than her gallant sweetheart—Sonic?

Lowering his eyes to his fellow, pink hedgehog, a good-natured smile spreads across Sonic's face with the simplicity of a child. As if in the amusement of being courteous gentleman, he offered her a hand as he perceived her struggling to stand from her seated posture.

She gasped. Is she dreaming?

"Hey Ames, what're you doing?" Sonic enquires artlessly, his radiant green irises rummaging for an answer.

Immediately, Amy discards the petal-_less _flower before he could catch a glance of the bruised, distorted remains of the plant that once held vivid life.

Reluctantly veering her gaze back to her _so-called _boyfriend, her mouth hangs agape to discover his hand _still_ outstretched to her.

A bit taken back, she eyes his extended hand, genuinely confused.

Her first instinct would be to grasp his hand without a tinge of doubt, her strong attachment to him resurfacing from her still thoughts. Stirring blindly by impulse, she stretches her clothed fingers to his comforting presence, where his luring, unfolded hand awaits temptingly.

But hesitation freezes her movements, recalling the oath she had made to a specific bat.

Weeks ago, Rouge had lectured her, egging her on to 'play hard to get.' At first, she was baffled by the batgirl's guidance, but with a few persuading words from the jewel thief, she had promised to Rouge that she would heed to her suggestion. Or, _at least_, to a certain extent.

However, as of now, it seemed like Rouge's advice was _actually _working.

"Sonic…" She muttered, uncertainty ringing softly in her unusually stifled, trembling voice.

Observing him carefully as if not to mistake him for another figment from one of her distant fantasies, she picks herself off from the ground, deliberately ignoring his assistance, prompting him to drop his gloved hand with faintly surprised eyes. A trivial frown managed to strain his lips, sullying the sharp, daring details of his face before a quick-witted smirk soon painted over the blemish.

"W-What are _you_ doing?" Amy finally pipes up in a firm clipped tone, feigning a stony, nonchalant demeanor. While on the inside, her mind was spiraling over the fact that—this time—he was approaching _her._

Perhaps she would keep the cold exterior a_ little_ longer.

Letting out a chime of laughter, which nearly melted Amy's icy façade, he rewarded her with his trademark smile. "Uh, I think I asked you that first," he counters, his smug grin growing broad.

Heaving a jagged breath, Amy pouts, her gentle eyes hardening into something lethal that rendered the heroic hedgehog anxious to the pit of his stomach, dreadfully aware that her unpleasant stare was pointed at him.

If only he knew it was all just a performance to draw him closer.

Tightening her pallid, green eyes in a mockery of annoyance, she dusts off her red skirt that was encrusted with dirt and grass stains from lounging on the meadow's floor before swiveling around to depart him, despite the prominent yearning in the back of her mind urging for her to stay. But she made a promise, and she intended to follow it.

"Hey, where are ya' going? I just wanted to _talk._" The blue hedgehog barked. Amy wasn't too shocked to find him already in front of her, questioning her with a penetrating gaze.

Regardless of her stoic composure, all she _really_ wanted to do was run to him and smother him with affectionate kisses that only expressed the ceaseless loyalty she harbored to him solely.

But she made an oath.

"It's none of your—"But before she could finish her defiant sentence, she tripped over a concealed rock, ruining her _fantastic _exit and her pride.

Anticipating to feel the disagreeing collision of her face crashing into the unyielding, clammy soil, she squeezes her eyes shut—only to drop into a seemingly soft sheet of fleece. It was familiar, it _felt_ familiar. Popping an eye open, Amy tried to comprehend what was in front of her, only to discover her head was being cradled by very subtle hands.

Hesitant, she a murmured a flabbergasted: "Sonic?" She peered up at him with startled, unsure eyes.

His emerald irises looked somewhat spooked, but if she mused further she could have sworn she saw a glint of grief strain his eyes, his luminous orbs of green dwindling to a dull hue. In an instant, guilt bit into the ridges of her mind.

"Next time, you should watch where you're going," the blue hedgehog huffed yet he didn't once waver as he enfolded her in his arms, clasping her tightly.

"Thank you, Sonic," Amy whispered. Reflexively, she rested her head against his chest, silently hoping he didn't recognize the few, glimmering tears straying from her eyes and the mute, suppressed sobs raking from her throat.

A fleeting look of bewilderment crossed his face. "Huh? For what?"

"For not running."

* * *

**A/N: ****My writing. I hate it so much I just wanna stab my eyes out with a pencil each time I take a look at it! ;.; It's just... I find it so hard to write Sonic attracted to Amy... or at least, where _he's _the one running to her. I hope I didn't make our beloved Sonikku too OOC? :'C**

**Well, lil' anonymous reviewer, if you happen to be reading this, I hoped you liked it! :3 **

**Thank you so much for all the reviewers that reviewed my first chapter! Truly, I'm touched about how much positive feedback I got, I hope you guys aren't disappointed with this new installment. ^^**

**Reviews and requests are welcome! 8] **


End file.
